1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sectional door for use in capped pickup trucks and to components thereof.
2. Prior Art
Various overhead or sectional doors are known in the art. They are commercially used in garages and commercial buildings. Overhead doors are also used in vans and like commercial vehicles. These prior art doors, however, are not adapted for use in capped pickup trucks and none has the special structural features and advantages of the doors herein described.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide new and improved overhead or sectional doors; to provide doors of the class described which are particularly adapted for use in capped pickup trucks; and to avoid the disadvantages of the prior art. It is a further object of the invention to provide novel frame members for framing sections of an overhead door; to provide such novel frame members that can be formed as extrusions which can be easily assembled around panels to form door sections; to provide such extrusions that have built-in hinge elements and means for effecting sealing between the adjacent sections and means for effecting sealing between the bottom sections and the truck bed; to obtain such further improvements in such frame members as will appear as the description proceeds; and to obtain such advantages as will appear hereinafter.